User talk:R3leaZ
=February= Hey Hey Realz, you better tell me what happened to this place. It obviously needs all the help it can get. :/ ShrikeRisen 00:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) xD I tried to fix a lot but what happened is: A founder made this wikia a few years ago I guess and he immediately forgot about it xD But I fixed a lot now and added a lot of pages :D EDIT: Hey can you help me if I made any grammar and/or spell mistakes I didn't notice? :3 -- R3leaZ (talk) 16:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) =March= Here Alright I am here to help! I'll do my best so If you guys need help just ask! -- Legyro 18:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry I haven't been editing this weekend I was out of town in a place with not internet but ill start editing tomorrow. Legyro 07:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) FUNimation Rafaël, My name is Tim Baxter and I am the Public Relations Coordinator here at Funimation I was wondering if you would like to work together on this Wikia page. I'd love the opportunity to provide you with up to date, first hand information. If you are interested, Please let me know! Thanks, Tbaxter 21:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Cleaned my talk page a little. edit: OMG still working on the Wikia at school but my battery on my laptop is almost dead >.< -R3leaZ Sorry Yea so as I have probably mentioned before I am sorta new to the whole wiki editing thing, so I tried to make a new page for Episode 3 of the anime, but even when I created the page in the episodes category, it still does not show up, so I am unsure of how to move it there. When you get the chance would you move it, or maybe you could teach me how to do it so you wont have to. Thanks and Sorry for the inconvienience! Legyro 19:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait nevermind I think I got it, but could you check to make sure everthing is good? Legyro 19:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The wikinavigation updates automatically but could take a few days. I can update it immediately by just editing it and save without changing anything. Changing the wikinavigation is only authorised to people with admin rights or higher. -- R3leaZ (Talk) 20:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh that makes sense... -- Legyro 20:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) R3leaZ: It's pretty sad... Hmm... it seems everywhere I go is the same, I meet people who are very dedicated at the start with helping you out. But after a while that dedication grows smaller and smaller until they finally forget about you... -Realz ACK Sorry I haven't been helping but I promise to help this weekend because I will be on break then!, Legyro 08:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol I wasn't talking about you. I was doing a project and someone abandoned it and I was like: well thank you very much (sarcasm). -- R3leaZ (Talk) 15:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Great job Hey Just wanted to say your doing a great job with the wikia. I really liked the show and was hoping to find more information here. This wikia is definitely better than most sites. I would like to contribute but am not really a writer, if you need technical help with the wikia (templates, any code, etc...) just ask. Also do you happen to know of any place to read the other volumes translated into English? FireDart 17:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Bakatsuki first wanted to translate the light novel but I don't know what happened to it afterwards. Here is the forum where they were talking about translating the novel. Oh and thank you that you want to contribute to this wikia. I mostly did all the coding by myself and got help afterwards from Alex, he helped me with the summaries and stuff. It's pretty humiliating but I found this wikia which was very, VERY neglected about a month ago (almost 2). It consisted of only 2 pages and it was very badly coded and had deceiving information on it. So I thought hmm.. let's fix all this crap, after a lot of work (expanding the wikia from 2 to 25 pages in 2 days) I got automatically promoted to bureaucrat after I done all those things. To be honest I never even saw the anime when I started fixing the wikia, I just felt sorry for this wikia and chose to help out even if I didn't knew anything about the anime. Even now I still haven't watched past episode 5 xDDD. But after all the work I had done a guy from FUNimation came to me and asked me to work together with him. And here I am now xD. I fixed a lot of things but the wikia is STILL not ready :P I guess I can't do it all on my own so thanks if you want to help :) -- R3leaZ (Talk) 18:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it's pretty much as he says, we can use all the help we can get. The site is coming along pretty nicely, if I may say so, but still needs work. I hope to get all the Episodes done this weekend if possible. I am usually a guy who likes to know about what is going on in the animes he watches, so I often refer to the wikis in order to get a better understanding. When I was watching the Okamisan anime I decided to look up this wiki, (I also found another wiki for this anime called the Okamisan wiki, which has like 2 pages on it, so I chose to use this one, which at the time had between 10 -20 pages at the time) but the some of the pages had pretty much nothing on them so I decided to do the right this and help out so that others can use this wiki to their benefit. At the time, I was just an anonymous wiki contributor at the time, hoping that if I edited a few times, some one else will be able to enjoy it. Not long after I get a message from Rafael thanking me for contributing and to keep helping (I think that is what you said, in a summary form). I felt pretty good about myself, being apreciated and all, so I kept helping until I eventually decided to just make an account, which is the one I am using right now. At the current time, this is the only wiki I contribute to, but some of my other favorite animes are Fairy Tail, Zero no Tsukaima, Shakugan no Shana, and Toradora! (There are others, but I am not going to name them all). That's my wiki career in a nutshell... WOO for going off on a tangent! Anyway as stated before, we would apreciate any and all help we can get, since we are only a couple of people. -- Legyro 03:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) that other wiki The only reason I made an edit over on that other wiki was to edit the main page to point here. I'm an admin on the Animanga Hub and I try to look for abandoned duplicates and point them to larger/better wikis. Stop by some time and update the stats on this wikis hub page.--Sxerks 15:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I see, I will! edit: uh wait isn't it then much easier to delete the abandoned wiki? -R3leaZ :delete the other wiki? The staff usually doesn't delete wikis, though if it is abandoned for a long time and the founder hasn't logged in, then maybe they might close it and redirect it here if asked.--Sxerks 19:00, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Another idea: you could move to adopt that wiki (the founder RickNovile hasn't edited since August 2011) and then delete it and move this wiki to that URL. TBH I think that URL would be prime real estate to take over since it's more concise. Okami-san is the title in common to the series as a whole, whereas the 'and her seven companions' bit refers only to the anime. I noticed that there are categories here for the visual novel volumes and the manga chapters, so since the intent appears to be to cover the entire series, it seems worth nabbing. +Y 19:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) New Alias??? Hey I hope you don't mind, but I thought it would be cool if, instead of leaving messages around the wiki with our own signitures, we could use the Alias:'' The Ookami-san Editing Team which will pretty much consist of anyone who constantly edits the wiki, in the present or future. If you are a little confused check out the JC Staff page. I am doing this to make our efforts to improve this wiki a little more colaborative (did I spell that right???). It also kind of sounds cool! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! Legyro 06:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I mean... ''The Ookami-san Editing Team LOL XD THAT'S WHY YOU PUT THAT UP THERE XD sorry I deleted it D: Gonna put it back xD edit: OMG Y I KEEP FORGETTING MY SIG ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)!!! -- R3leaZ (Talk) 12:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) LOL UH OH some ones getting sloppppppppppppy with his sig (lolz jk jk) -- Legyro 14:42, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Trust me, I always forget my sig that´s why most of my posts have been edited multiple times xD -- R3leaZ (Talk) 18:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) No problem I wont hold it against you. I forget it a lot too. Legyro 22:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) =April= Template Suggestion Hey uh I want to run this idea by you before I move forward with it, but due to the fact that I usually go overboard with my descriptions of chars and episodes, I was thinking about making a spoiler template (because I could not find one on here) to warn readers about possible spoilers that some pages contain. Please tell me if this is ok so that I can work on this. Thanks. Legyro 04:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Also take a look at my talk page if you havent already for some very urgent info. Legyro 04:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) W-I-K-I-AAAHHH!!!!!!!!! Why did you stop giving me updates of my talk page!!! Sorry haven't seen this immediately, sorry. I hope it didn't cause any problems D: very urgent? D: WHYYYY!!!! WIKIA WHYY!!!!! Sorry I couldn't react any sooner. Hell I didn't even know you send this D: R3leaZ (Talk) 02:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) =May= Please dont worry it really isnt that urgent, but sorry I have not been around. I gave the reason why on my talk page, so check it when you can. =August= Founder? Just curious, do you know who founded this wiki? I couldn't see any crats besides you on . Am assuming you adopted it, and it looks like you did a great job. Seeing as how w:c:OkamiSan isn't being used, if the URL could be freed up by deleting it (since there's basically just like 2 pages there) would you be averse to relocating the URL? This can be done via pretty easily. I used it to change w:c:ToxicAvengerAndToxicCrusaders to w:c:Toxie. The short URL makes linking with friends really easy. Plus the old URL would still redirect there, like how if you type w:c:WWE it sends you to the pro wrestling wiki. This works even with links to specific pages, such as w:c:WCW:Hulk Hogan or whatever. +Y 19:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :It appears that the founder was User:RyoukoXryoushi. I guess you forgot but you had left them a message before. :Anywho I tried contacting w:c:OkamiSan:User:RickNovile who founded the shorter URL wiki a month after this one. Unlike Ryouko, Rick did appear to put in some edits. With the minimal amount of data though there, it only seems worth skimming to double check they don't have any data missing here (doubtful anything there isn't more than duplicated here) before considering any potential move. +Y 06:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Name order I was also wondering, since the names are being spelled in Romaji (as opposed to kanji) for english convenience, would it be okay if I moved the char pages so that the name order was Given then Family like english? Like for example, moving Kiriki Alice to Alice Kiriki? I just figured in some cases people may be well known by their given names (especially when they share family names with other characters) and this would make them easier to find. +Y 21:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) =September= Fairy tale roles I've been thinking it would be cool if we could have a characters page where we list the characters according to the stories they're from and the characters they're based on? For example we could have a section for little red riding hood, hansel and gretel, etc. The name of the basis character could be first and then next to it we could put a link to the character's page and possibly their picture? Or perhaps even a picture of the fairy tale character too? Though I don't know what an ideal source is, maybe some old Grimm's edition but something with color could also work. I was also wondering what you might think about listing other anime series which might be based on similar fairy tales. For example Akazukin Chacha (at w:c:Chacha) is also based on little red riding hood, with the main character being Red and her friend Riiya being a werewolf and... well Shiine her wizard friend is the son of a hunter so... yeah. +Y 06:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply: This could be a good idea. There are a lot of references in this anime and if we could mention them in a page ... :3. Also about that page rename (Shitakiri). It really sounds as Shitakiri instead of Shitagiri. -- R3leaZ (Talk) 15:54, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Background The white flowers on blue background here are very beautiful, but I was wondering if they were linked to the series or not. I'm not even halfway through it yet so maybe I haevn't come across it yet, but they almost look like real images as opposed to something from the anime. If it's just a standard image, I was wondering if File:OKAMISAN.jpg might be considered as a potential background? +Y 06:44, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply: The current background are cherry blossoms. The picture itself isn't linked to the anime but I thought it would fit since these flowers are often used in animes :3 IIRC they were also featured in these anime xD. I don't really know if that pic you mentioned would fit, (it would but...) most of it would disappear behind the wiki page. R3leaZ (Talk) 15:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC) =October= OKAMISAN If it can't be used as a background I am wondering if we could somehow incorporate the picture into the main page somehow? For one thing, since that's the official spelling on the anime, we should probably drop one of the Os from the wiki title right? Not to mention 'her' which also appears to be absent. The initials of 'Okamisan And Seven Companions' is simply 'OASC'. So that or 'OA7C' could work as a more accessible URL, just sayin'. +Y 07:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Adoption I think we should move to adopt w:c:Ookami. That shorter URL is not being used by its founder. Then we can ask Wikia Staff to shut it down, and we could relocate this wiki to that shorter URL.' Reply: If it is possible then yes since the shorter url would be easier to remember.' The old older URL w:c:OokamiSanAndHerSevenCompanions where we are currently located would still work. It would redirect to the shorter link. I think we could become more popular and accessible if we do this. I think it's more likely people will remember what our URL is this way. It's almost as short as w:c:Okami which is taken by the video game. It is shorter than w:c:OkamiSan which is inactive and I think that could be remodeled to be used for the unrelated 1990 manga series. I think your double O spelling makes sense because of how Ō is used. I think that means Oo or Ou or something like that so it helps make it clear that it's not just "Okami". +Y 21:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Yes, that as exactly why I put it like that xD. Okami just doesn't feel right to me since it is a misspell in my opinion. Replies by R3leaZ (Talk) 07:06, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Ookami-san Light Novel Location Hey R3leaZ, I recently watched the anime of Ookami-san and her seven companions and liked it a lot. Do you know where the light novels can be read or purchased? (In English; sadly I don't speak Japanese) 01:55, December 26, 2013 (UTC) JuDelphiki